Charted: Drake's Misfortune
Charted: Drake's Misfortune is a game produced by Nice Puppy, Inc for the Xbox 360. The game stars Nathan Carter, a whiny explorer, who finds a map to the ancient treasure of Drake Bell in his deceased wife's coffin.We don't really want to know why he was in there. Plot The game starts with Nathan Carter waking up in the morning and deciding to haul his wife's coffin on to a plane to South America. It just so happens that a news reporter by the name of Elena Jenna Fischer is on the plane as well, and decides to film the explorer opening his wife's coffin for a story about necrophilia. After Carter opens the coffin, the screen goes black for a short while, and afterwards he looks refreshed and happy and is holding an odd red book or something. Fischer tries to film it, but feeling protective over his dead wife's things, Carter won't let her, and reads the book, which was the diary of singer-songwriter Drake Bell, detailing his sex life misadventures in South America, including a very menial entry about himself finding El Dorado, the City of Gold. Carter completely ignores this entry and instead reads Bell's tales of grandeur in the legendary city of El Taco, on which the modern day restaurant Taco Bell was based. It was revealed that Bell's ancestors created Taco Bell by using the ancient recipes from El Taco, adding the family name after making the restaurant (originally called simply "Taco"). Bell reveals in the story that he discovered his family's enormous fortune of Tacos, which was hidden in an ancient cave in some random country in South America that nobody cares about Also included is a map, which charts the entire way to the cave. Carter decides to go on an adventure to find the taco supply, and wants Fischer to document it. When she refuses, he threatens to throw her out the plane's window unless she does so, and in the end she agrees. After Carter and Fischer land on some OTHER island that nobody cares about, which conveniently happens to be really really far away from the first island, the two go on a quest to search for someone to help transport them. They meet a large, fluffy blue man called Sully who has a plane with weird suggestive images on it, and hire him to bring them to the island that is their destination. As the trio lands on the island, they are ambushed by a gang of bloodthirsty modern-day pirates; Carter reveals he 'didn't exactly have a permit to be here' and pulls out two pistols. He hands one to Fischer, who states she doesn't know how to use it. Carter responds, "It's like a camera. Just point and shoot." Fischer then decides she will take pictures of the pirates for her show on the BillyMC Action 4 News Network. After they are all killed, Fischer decides to take a picture of Carter, who protests and attempts to dive out of the way; however, Fischer shoots him five times in the chest. He is then tended to by Sully, who has a medical degree Carter and Sully then decide to abandon Fischer while she is taking pictures of locals, innocent kittens, and foliage. Venturing deeper into the island's jungle, they soon come across a large temple covered in glowing, solid gold neon signs claiming that it is the location of the Taco fortune. However, Carter decides that it must be a trap, and tears up the map before going in the opposite direction, toward a large black cave filled with angry undead tigers. References Category:Games